Watch Out For The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by ButterfliesAndBloodyKnives
Summary: (Total Drama AS) 18 year-old Kita has been hired as an intern for Camp Wawanakwa, and she's in hell. She has to deal with Chris ordering her around, and she's always bumping into Mike. One night she found out a dirty little secret of Mike's; He's really Mal. As their relationship grows Mal grows weaker. What lengths will he go to to stay strong? (MalxOC in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

(CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 8. TAKES PLACES AFTERS EPISODE 9)

A girl that looks to be 18 is standing on the deck of an old rickety boat. Her long, brunette hair was pulled into a low ponytail that reached a bit past her shoulders.

She wore a gray, sleeveless, turtleneck sweater with a black leather jacket zipped open so it hung limply on her shoulders and arms. She also wore dark, ripped jeans, and black boots. She never really accessorized much.

Her honey colored eyes narrowed when she saw an island come into her view. She sighed heavily as she remembered how she got herself in this mess.

She had received a letter asking her to come intern at Camp Wawanakwa due to one of the interns being hospitalized. She rolled her eyes. _Yeah…Hospitalized._ She thought to herself. A camper decided to blow up Chris McClain's _cottage_, and an intern got hurt during the process.

Strangely she has always wanted to go to Camp Wawanakwa either as a camper, or intern. She wasn't too excited to be doing Chris's laundry or whatever, but she's always wanted to see the island and explore. The boat suddenly stopped a yard or two from the dock. The girl blinked, "Uh...Chef?" She turned around to see the large man come towards her. He picked her up over his head and grinned, "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, _**Kita!**_" He laughed.

Said Kita screamed as she was thrown over-board. "Chef you asshole!" She yelled as she kept herself afloat. The dark man waved, as he drove the boat away.

Kita stuck her tongue out at the leaving boat, before swimming to shore.

Once on the beach Kita looked down at her soaked sweater and groaned. "Why me?" She asked to no one. She ringed some of the fabric out before heading to where she thought to Spa Hotel would be. She heard one of the campers blew up Chris's cottage. _Jeez._ She thought with a shiver, _The people they bring onto the show._

Kita walked down one of the forest trails, and began ringing out her dripping hair. "I'm gonna fucking kill Chef." She mumbled. She looked around at the scenery. _Well, this isn't too bad…_ She thought to herself. Then her little happy moment was ruined when someone ran into her causing both to fall on their butts.

"What the fuck man?" She snapped at a tanned guy who glared at her with black beady eyes. His hair covered one of his eyes, and he cleared his throat. "Who are you?" He asked, he voice was high pitched, but in a cute way. Too bad she was soaking wet and pissed to care. "I'm Kita the new intern." She snapped, and stood up. She dusted her behind off and glared down at him.

Mr. Tan pushed his bangs up into a spiky style, before also standing. _Oh shit…He's tall._ She took a small step back as he forced a smile on his face. "Oh, well I'm Mike, one of the campers. Sorry for bumping into ya." He said.

Kita looked up at his face; studying him. "Dude, you need some sleep. You have dark circles under your eyes." She murmured, trying to act like he didn't intimidate her. Mike's eyes narrowed, "Yeah…I don't sleep very good." He mumbled, "Well, if you'll excuse me. I have to go." He pushed past her.

Kita blinked, and stood still for a few seconds before turning her head to shoot him a glare. Her honey colored eyes widened when he wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Weirdo." She muttered under her breath as she continued up the trail.

xxx

After a while of wandering Kita finally found the Spa Hotel. She whistled, "Damn. This is fancy." She walked up the steps and knocked on the big doors. A butler answer and gave her a questioning look. Kita sighed, "I'm new intern. I need to speak with Mr. McClain." She said as she folded her arms over her chest.

The butler nodded, and held the door open for her. Kita walked through the doorway and looked around. It was a big place. Way too big. The butler shut the door and stood beside her, "I'll show you to Mr. McClain." He murmured, and walked ahead of her.

Kita nodded and followed him. He walked up the stairs and down a hallway. Kita was too busy looking at all the pictures on the walls to notice the butler stopped. She accidently bumped into him and murmured a quick apology before entering the room the butler with standing beside.

Chris was sitting a chair, with TV screens in front of him. He was watching the campers go about their day, thinking of the next challenge. Kita cleared her throat, "Mr. McClain?"

Chris turned to look at her, and grinned. "You must be the new intern. Great! Can you get me a coffee?" He asked before turning back to the screens. Kita stared at him open mouthed, "Uh, Mr. McClain? Shouldn't you tell me where I'll be staying?" Chris glared at her, "Okay then." He said impatiently, and pointing at an old, falling apart cabin on one of the screens. "That's where all the interns stay. Okay? Coffee. **Now.**" He ordered.

Kita glared at him, and unplugged the monitors. "Hey!" Chris looked at her. Kita got in his face, with her hands on her hips. "Listen up, Pretty Boy. I refuse to sleep there, and you **will** let me sleep here at the hotel." She snapped. Chris narrowed his eyes, "You're just asking to get fired aren't cha?" He smirked smugly, clearly pleased with his words. Kita raised an eyebrow, "Oh, Chris. You and I both know there'll be no one to replace me, and you're already short on interns."

She pinched his cheek gently like a grandmother would do to a child. "Now, about letting me stay in the hotel." She let go of his face, and straighten up; her arms crossed lazily. Chris held his hands up, "Fine. You win, _**sheesh**_." He rubbed his cheek and glared at her. Kita smiled brightly, "Aw, I knew you had a soft side, McClain!"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Whatever…Will you get me a coffee _**now**_?" He asked with annoyance. Kita curtsied with an invisible skirt, "Of course, Chris." While she was walking out of the room she heard Chris, "And you're out of uniform!" He called. "Don't care, Pretty Boy!" She called back, and walked downstairs to get Mr. Fancy his coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews 3 It makes me really happy people actually like this. In this chapter there's slight[not really] KitaxChris [again...not really lol] and Kita's attitude towards Mike/Mal changes drastically. I'm pretty sure she's bipolar or something. *shrug* but anyways, heres chapter 2! Yaaaay)

Kita hummed softly as she gently pulled her hair tie out. She grabbed her brush and began pulling it through her brunette hair. She had changed into her sleepwear; a large white t-shirt and blue cotton shorts. It was only six PM, but she just wanted to get into more comfortable clothes. Her first day with running back and forth for Mr. McClain. Answering his constantly ringing cell phone, bringing him coffee, massaging his feet. Kita shuddered at the memory. It's not that his feet were nasty, because they weren't…Kita just really hates touching other peoples feet.

Kita walked out of the large room she shared with the camper Gwen. She didn't really get the chance to speak to her, because Gwen was at the loser's cabin comforting Courtney. Kita sighed, as she walked down the stairs. She heard Chris call for her.

"Oh my **God!** What can that man possibly need this time?" She said with annoyance. She was already at the bottom of the stairs for crying out loud! She stomped back up the stairs; fuming. When she reached Chris's room she slammed the door open, "**What?**" She snapped. Chris sat up from his bed, and he was…shirtless. Jeez. His toned chest was a bit hairy, but no so much that it was unattractive.

She was staring at his chest open mouth. She never expected him to be so- Chris's voice interrupted her thoughts "Hey! My eyes are up here, Princess." Kita looked up at his face to see his amused expression. "Jesus, Chris. You could have warned me you were shirtless, and kinda hot." Kita said, pretty straight forward with her thoughts. Chris blinked a few times. It was clear he was a bit shocked from her comment. "Well, no intern has ever been **that** straight forward…But okay." He regained his composure, and smiled. "I left my notebook in the Mess Hall. Go get it for me." Kita rolled her eyes, "Yes, your Majesty. Anything else?" She gazed at him impassively. "Nope. Now shoo." He made a shooing gesture with his hands. Kita nodded, and walked out of his room.

_Jeez. He has a nice freaking body._ She chuckled softly and shook her head. Too bad he's too arrogant for his own good. She made her way down the stairs again, and walked to the door. She paused and looked down at her milky colored legs. _Fuuuuck. I hope no one see me. I hate my legs._ She thought nervously, and walked outside. Her honey eyes darted around, but she never saw anyone. She took a deep breath, and began making her way to the old Mess Hall.

xxx

Kita felt around for a light switch once she was in the Mess Hall. She found one and let out a relieved sigh. She switched it on, and looked around the place. Her eyes widened when she saw Mike sitting at one of the tables…With Chris's notebook in his hands. Mike looked up startled to see her and slammed the book down. Kita walked over slowly, "Why were you looking in Chris's book?" Kita raised an eyebrow. Mike cleared his throat and smiled innocently, "I'm always interested to see what Chris is gonna make us do next week." He said in his adorable high voice.

Kita pursed her lips then shrugged. "Yeah, he sure does make ya'll so some crazy shit." She said as she plucked the notebook from the table. She gazed at Mike, and her face flushed when Mike's black eyes slowly moved down her body. "Uh, Mike?" She waved her hand in his face. His eyes snapped back up to her face. "Sorry." He smiled and stood. _What is with this creep?_ "Why are you out here?" Mike said suddenly, looking down at her. Kita glared up at him, "McClain told me to fetch his notebook. Woof." She mumbled. Mike smirked, and chuckled. "Oh, well…I better get going back to the boy's cabin.

xxx

Mal walked out of the Mess Hall with that new intern Kita watching him. _Damn it! That stupid intern! She's ruining my plans!_ He made his way into the boy's cabin. He saw Scott snoring loudly on his bunk. Mal smirked. _Sorry Lover Boy, but I had to split you and Courtney up._ He walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. He didn't even get to look at Chris's notebook, because of the intern. He wanted to be ahead of everyone, so he could make another plan for the next challenge next week. Mal growled and laid down in the old dusty bed. He yanked his covers over himself, and stared up at the other bunk until he fell asleep.

Kita was laying in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She had given Mr. Bossy his notebook and retired to the room. Okay Kita. First night. Just don't dream jump. You can do this. She thought to herself. Ever since Kita was small she could dream jump, but sometimes she did it without meaning to. Like when she thought about someone before fall asleep. It's happened a lot to her over the years. Doctors say it's a rare ability she was born with, and that she should be thankful, but she hated it. Kita rolled onto her side and switched the bedside table lamp off. She closed her eyes. _Okay just don't think about anyone. No one._

_…_

**_Mike_**

xxx

_Kita opened her eyes and she was in a large room with a big black chair spun around; not facing her. She blinked, _Did I dream jump? Aw man…_ She bit her lip, and took a step forward. "Is anyone there?" She asked to the black chair. Slowly, the chair turned to face her. In it was Mike. Well fuck. Mike's hair was covering his eye just like the first time she ever saw him. Mike stared at her looking surprised. Kita looked around awkwardly, before finally breaking the silence. "So…Do you always go emo in your dreams?" She asked._

_Mike blinked, his mouth open. Kita noticed behind him a large window and…._oh my… we're really high up…_ From outside the window she could faintly hear voices._

_"Mal! Let us up!"_

_"Ya' crazy kid!"_

The first voice sounded exactly like Mike's, but who's Mal? And who was the second voice that sounded like an old man?_ Mike stood and marched to the window._

_"I'd __**love**__ to let you up, Mike, Chester. But I'm a bit busy!" He called. Kita's heart practically stopped. _That isn't Mike. That wasn't Mike's voice. It was deeper, and way more intimidating.

_"Y-you aren't Mike." She said with wide eyes. He looked at her impassively. "No…I'm not. I'm __**Mal.**__" He grinned harshly. Kita blinked, "But that doesn't make any sense!" She took a step back. Mal chuckled, "Mike has MPD, Multiple Personality Disorder. I am one of his multiple personalities…" Kita stared at him, "So…You're like the evil one?" She said slowly. Mal laughed, "Yes. But they called me The Malevolent One." Kita rubbed her chin, and looked at the floor._

_She looked back up at Mal, "So…__**You're**__ in control of __**Mike's**__ body?" She asked, and he nodded in response. "So what's stopping me from tell Mike's girlfriend?" She looked up and smirked. Mal's mouth dropped open. "What! No no no no! You don't want to do that do you?" He took a step closer. Kita shrugged, and a faint smile appeared on her face. "Well, poor Zoey deserves to know…" She said and looked down at her nails. Mal frowned, "Oh come on! What do I have to do to get you to keep you trap shut?" He snapped._

_Kita blinked and thought. She sighed softly, "This is gonna sound fucking stupid…" She muttered. Mal rolled his eyes. "Spit it out, intern." She looked at him and glared, "My name is __**Kita**__, asshole. And I'll stay quiet if you keep me company…" The last part she said quietly. Mal laughed and looked at her. "You're joking right?" Kita frowned, "No, I'm not. I feel lonely here, and I doubt I'll get along with the other interns or campers…" Mal watched her with cold black eyes. "Fine, Kita. You win. Just remember to stay quiet, and I'll keep you company." He rolled his eyes, and held his hand out. Kita looked up with bright eyes. "Really? Thanks Mal!" She moved closer and hugged him. Mal blinked in shock, his hand still outstretched. He slowly peeled Kita off his body, "Seriously, don't ever do that again." He said icily. Kita still smiled, and nodded, "Okay."_

Kita woke up with the sun spilling through the window. She blinked a few times, before smiling and hugging her pillow. Finally, she had someone to keep her company. She's always been a lonely person. She never tried to be lonely, people just avoided her because she could dream jump. Mal didn't even seem to care. She frowned suddenly. _He's only gonna do it so you don't rat him out._

She sighed and sat up. She slid off the bed, and got ready for the day; dressing in her now dry grey sweater, and dark jeans. She pulled her hair back into ponytail and studied herself in the mirror. "Kita!" Chris called. _Oh joy…_


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3! Half rewritten. I left the begin as is. Enjoy~)

Kita walked briskly to Chris's bedroom; holding a cup of coffee for the Drama King. She knocked once, before pushing the door open. Chris was staring at himself in the mirror, and fixing his hair. Thank God he's wearing a shirt this time. Chris turned to look at her and smirked, "Thanks, intern." Kita rolled her eyes and walked forward. She handed him his coffee, and crossed her arms over her chest; a gesture she's had a surplus in since working here. "Anything else, McClain?" She asked. Chris took a sip of his coffee and shook his head. Kita smiled, and quickly walked out before he changed his mind._Okay…Time to find Mike…I mean Mal. Whatever._

xxx

Mal was sitting outside the boy's cabin. He was holding a squirrel by the tail, and whirling it around. He chuckled, and finally threw it. The small furry creature spun a few times in the air, before landing shaken on a tree branch. Mal smirked, and watched the frozen animal. "Hey, Mal!" A voice called. Mal's eyes widened, and he jerked his head to the direction of the voice. _Oh great…_ Kita was running up to him. She stopped and sat beside him, breathing heavily. "H-hi!" She got out, and smiled at him. Mal backhanded her face.

Kita's eyes widened and she held her stinging cheek. "Do not call me Mal out of the dream realm." He snapped. "I'm posing as Mike. So. Call. Me.**Mike!**" He growled. Kita shrunk back a bit and nodded, "Uh yeah. Sorry." She mumbled, and looked away. Mal watched as her gaze went somewhere else and she smirked. "Hey, **Zoey!**" She called. Mal's eyes widened. _Oh fuck. Oh fuck ofuckofuckofuckofuck_. Zoey smiled and walked over, "Hi Kita. Hi Mike." Zoey said happily. Kita smiled sweetly, "Hi Zoey! So, I just need to tell you something about **Mike…**" Mal gaped at her. Zoey looked from Mal to Kita. "Well?" She titled her head._Think fast, Mal!_ He panicked. Kita smirked, "He's- mphf!" Mal slammed his lip against Kita's. Zoey looked at them both with wide eyes; trying to comprehend what just happened. Mal pulled away from the now shocked Kita, and looked at Zoey. "Found someone new." He said in Mike's annoying voice. Zoey's mouth dropped open, and Mal grinned triumphantly on the inside. "I-I hate you, Mike! Hate you!" She yelled with tears running down her face. "And **you!**" She looked at Kita who was coming out of her shock. "You whore!" She slapped Kita's face. Mal stood up quickly, and pushed Zoey away, "**Hey!**" He growled. _Wait…why am I being protective? Just acting. Just acting to break Zoey's heart._ He convinced himself. Zoey glared at him, before storming away.

Kita was staring at Mal when he looked back at her. Mal cleared his throat. "About that kiss-" Kita held her hand up and closed her eyes. She let out a long breath and opened her eye once more. "Never happened." She said, and held her hand out. "Deal?" Mal smirked, and grabbed her hand. He pulled her to her feet and nodded, "Deal." _Thank God. _Kita smirked, "You know… There are better ways to shut people up. You could have used your hand." She said playfully, and walked past him.

xxx

"He's- mphf!" Mal slammed his lips against Kita's. _What the fuck…_ Before she could even analyze the situation he pulled away. Zoey stared shocked at Mal. Kita heard him say "Found someone new." _…Wow. You're real good at being a douche aren't you Mal?_ She questioned silent. Kita was snapped away from her thoughts when Zoey slapped her. _Ow! Really? Twice in 5 minutes? What is with people?_ She thought, and stared open mouthed at Zoey.

Mal stood quickly and pushed Zoey. "**Hey!**" He growled. Kita's eyes widened at his tone. _Jeez he sounds like he's gonna rip her limbs off._ Zoey glared at Mal, and then stormed away. Kita looked back at Mal. He slowly turned to look at her. "About that kiss-" She cut him off, by holding her hand up quickly. She closed her honey eyes. _It was nothing Kita. It meant nothing._ She opened her eyes, "Never happened." She held her hand out. "Deal?" Mal smirked, and grabbed her hand. He hauled her to her feet, and nodded, "Deal."

A thought came to Kita, and she smirked. "You know… There are better ways to shut people up. You could of used your hand." She said playfully and walked past him. Mal chuckled and followed her, "Sure, that would have been simpler, but it was such a good chance to ruin Mike, and Zoey's relationship." _Ah…Mr. Cold is back. Hope he doesn't slap me again. That'd be one too many slaps in one day._ "Wow, aren't you just **wonderful?**" She said sarcastically. Mal grinned at her, "Oh, I can show you how **wonderful** I really am." Kita laughed. _Wow, there's more to this nut? _Kita smirked, "Please do, **Mike.**" Mal chuckled, and grabbed her arm. "Come on." _This can't **possibly** end badly_. She thought sarcastically, and let him drag her.

Mal brought Kita outside the Spa Hotel. Kita blinked, "What are you planning?" She hissed. Mal smirked at her, "Gonna pull some stuff on Alejandro." Kita tilted her head, "What does the Spa Hotel have to do with Al?" _This guy has some confusing plans…_She thought and pursed her lips. "I need you to get Chris out of the monitor room so I can see where Alejandro is on Boney Island." _Oh…but…_ "How am I supposed to get Chris outta there?" She asked. Mal grinned, and waggled his brows. _This isn't gonna be good…_

xxx

Kita walked to Chris's office wearing a skirt, and a small, pink shirt that showed her stomach. _I'm gonna fucking murder Mal._ She thought her eyes twitching. _I hate pink, and I hate skirts!_ She thought as she stopped outside the door, and tugged at the light blue fabric barely covering her behind. _Yup, he's dead. Very dead. I'm gonna rip his eyes out and shove them down his throat so he can so what it looks like from the inside when I slice his throat open._ She thought darkly. Of course they were all just fake threats. _But Mal picked out this whore-fit. The Malevolent One? Psh, yeah right. More like The Perverted One._

Kita knocked softly on the door. "Come in!" She heard Chris call. _I hope I can do this shit right._ She thought and slowly opened the door. Chris was staring at his screens. He took a sip of water and looked at her. His eyes widened, and he spit his water out. Kita blinked. _Well this is different._ Chris covered his mouth and coughed. Kita waited for him to finish his over-dramatic reaction. "Yes, Kita?" He blinked, and continued to look her over. Kita inwardly rolled her eyes. _I'm gonna bury him right next to the other pervert 12 feet under._ "I was wonder if…you could help me…" _Shit, think Kita!_ "Rearrange my room?" She blurted out. _Wow. Well you've come up with dumber thing to say._ Chris tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Why not get one of the other interns to help? Or a camper?" He asked. _Time to bring out the big guns._ She thought and groaned inwardly. She walked forward, and placed her both hands on both arms of Chris's chair. _I hate this already._ She leaned closer to Chris and batted her eyelashes. "Because I need a **real** man's help." _Kill me._

Chris smirked, "Why didn't you say so?" Kita smiled, and straightened up; letting Chris stand. "Thanks, Chris." She said and walked with him to her room. "Why thank me I haven't done anything **yet.**" Chris chuckled. _Aw…He thinks he's gonna get lucky. Adorable little pervert he is._ Kita thought with a smirk.

xxx

Mal slipped into the now abandoned monitor room, and sat in the chair. _Okay time to get down to business. _He smirked and found a monitor showing Alejandro on Boney Island. Mal chuckled, "Perfect…"


	4. Chapter 4

((chapter 4 :3))

"A bit more to the left." Kita stood in the doorway smiled sweetly as Chris groaned, and pushed her bed. "Kita." A voice hissed softly to her. Kita turned her head to see Mal grinning and giving her a thumbs-up. She nodded her head before returning her attention to Chris. Chris was huffing, and sitting on her bed. "**Jeez**, this thing must weight a **ton.**" He said, and ran a hand through his charcoal hair. "Thanks Chris." She walked over. "You're the best boss **ever.**" She lied through her teeth, and plastered on another fake smile. Chris grinned up at her, "You think so?" She inwardly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and strong too." It took all of her will power to not sound sarcastic. Chris beamed, "Yeah, I am pretty great." Kita rolled her eyes, "Uh huh… Well, you did a great job. Time for you to go back to your office." Chris frowned and raised an eyebrow. "That's it? Nothing else you want me to do?" He asked suggestively. _Ugh… I'm gonna be sick._ "Nope, nothing else." She said.

Chris narrowed his eyes and looked her body over once more. _Does he really have to look at me like I'm food?_ She asked herself as she felt her face redden. Chris sighed, "Okay, fine." He stood and dusted his shirt off. He walked behind her, and leaned closer. "If you ever change you mind…" He smirked, and walked away.

xxx

Mal watched Chris leave Kita's room from his hiding place behind one of the large fake plants. When Chris was out of sight he heard a loud slap come from Kita's room. Oh boy…Better find out what's wrong so she doesn't ruin my plan. He thought and made his way into her room. Kita was standing by her bed, with her hand on her forehead. Oh… Haha! He inwardly laughed. "Kita?" He schooled his voice to sound concerned. "You alright?" Kita removed her hand from her forehead, and there was a red hand shaped mark left. Mal choked back a wave of laughter, and coughed. "Chris is such a pervert." She mumbled, and rubbed the red mark on her head.

Mal smirked, and walked forward. He grabbed both her cheeks and tugged them upward. "Come on, smile. Show off those pearly whites." Kita rolled her eyes, and Mal let go. Kita smirked and shook her head. "You're a pervert too." Mal gaped at her. Am I? "What? Why?" He asked. Kita laughed, and gestured to her outfit. "You picked this out, mister." Mal smirked, "I guess I did." He laughed. Kita grinned, "Pervert." Her words weren't harsh; they were very playfully, and light. "Well, before we go to Boney Island I'm changing." She stated. Mal blinked, "Why? You look great." Kita rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well. I want to be in more comfortable clothes." Mal chuckled and raised his hands. "Okay, okay. I'll be waiting outside." He walked out of her room.

xxx

Kita giggled to herself as she undressed. _He such a pervert, but he'll make a great friend._ She told herself smiling fondly. She slipped her turtleneck on, and then pulled her ripped jeans up. _Much better_. She thought, and exited her room. Mal looked up at her and smirked, "Better?" Kita nodded, and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Okay, we have to jack a boat." Kita's eyes widened slightly, but she nodded. "Oh…Ah, okay." _Well this is gonna be fun._

Kita followed Mal out of the Spa Hotel. He picked up a large sack hidden behind the bushes. _I wonder what's in that…_ She followed Mal to the docks. Mal spotted one of the motorboats and grinned. "Prefect…" He said darkly. _Creep._ Kita thought and pursed her lips. Mal crept up to the motorboat, and looked around. Kita stayed where she was and watched. Mal threw his mystery sack in the boat, and hopped in after it. Kita heard the engine start, and saw Mal gesture for her to come.

Kita quickly made her way to the motorboat, and stepped in. The boat jerked forward causing her to fall backwards; landing on her behind. Seriously? That's the second time this guy has made me fall on my ass. She pouted. "Jerk." She said over the roar of the engine. She could faintly hear him laugh, and glared at the back of his head.

xxx

Mal pulled the boat up to Boney Island, and cut the engine. He smirked. Get ready, Alejandro. He hopped out of the boat, and Kita stumbled after him. "Jeez, this place is creepy." He heard Kita mutter. "Yup." He replied, and began walking to the mass of trees; Kita following closely behind. He found the place were Alejandro was hiding out. He smirked, and pulled something out of his sack. "What's that?" Kita asked, looking at the spray bottle he just pulled out. Mal smirked, "Meat juice." Kita wrinkled her nose. "Yuck." Mal chuckled and looked around. He should be asleep somewhere- … Ah… He smirked when he eyes fell on Alejandro's sleeping body. He shook the bottle up, and sprayed some of the juice on him. The bears will take care of the rest…Charm yourself out of that mess, peon. He thought, and quietly walked back to Kita. He unscrewed the cap, and began walking back; pouring the rest of the juice behind him. Kita followed silently. Once they got back on the boat Kita finally spoke. "What was all that about?" Mal looked back at her. "I'm gonna get the bears to do the dirty work for me." He grinned at her shocked expression. "So, like… Kill him?" Her voice rose an octave. Mal chucked, "Exactly." With that he stared the boat, and sped back to Camp Wawanakwa.

xxx

Kita stepped out of the boat, and began walking back to the Spa Hotel. Mal followed her, "Hey. Our deal. You said you wanted company?" Kita blinked. "Yes…" She said slowly, and looked at him walking beside her. "Well…" He began slowly, his cheeks flushing. Kita inwardly giggled. _He embarrassed? This has **got** to be good. _"Well…?" She pushed. Mal sighed, "I was wondering if you wanted me to come in your room so we could get to know each other better." He paused the scoffed, "Since I'm basically stuck with you." Kita rolled her eyes, but smiled. "That's be nice Mal. For a bad guy, you don't treat me too horribly." Mal smirked, and wacked the back of her head. "Ow! What was that for?" She glared at him. Mal chuckled, "Had to balance out the universe since I treat you so well." Kita rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Pervert."

xxx

Kita and Mal were sitting on her bed, and talking. "Yeah, but. Why'd you pick out such a slutty outfit?" She wrinkled her nose at the memory of the mini tee and mini skirt. Mal smirked, "You really wanna know?" He asked, and leaned closer to her. Kita grabbed a pillow and covered half her face to hide her blush. "Yeah…" She answered quietly. "Because I know how Chris thinks, and what he likes on a girl." Mal leaned back and chuckled. Kita rolled her eyes, and lowered to pillow down into her lap. "So you're both perverts." She said and smirked at his shocked expression. "I'm a lot of things, but not a perv-" She cut him off, "I caught you staring at me, like, 15 times." Mal's cheeks reddened, and then he grinned. "Okay, fine. Anything else you want to title me with?" Kita paused, Well, you're hot. She thought. Mal blinked, and stared at her. "I'm…hot?" Kita gasped, "Oh fuck, did I say that out loud?" She covered her face with the pillow and groaned. Kill me now, God! Just kill me now!

Mal tugged the pillow from her, and tossed it on the floor. Kita looked up at him, and her face reddened more. Mal smiled, and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "Well, thanks for the unexpected compliment. You're not so bad yourself." Kita felt her heart stop. "Wh-what?" Mal tilted his head and smirked. "What? Friends don't compliment each other like that?" He asked innocently. Oh you little shit. Kita rolled her eyes, then smiled. "I guess they do, Mal." She leaned back on her hands. She looked at him. "So…Tell me about Mike, and all the other personalities." Mal blinked and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Okay…" He cleared his throat. "Mike is the main guy, because it's his body." He rolled his eyes. "Then there's Chester, and he triggered when Mike is angry. He's also an old man." Kita blinked, _This can't get any weirder._ "And we have Svetlana, a Russian gymnasts. She can do lots of fancy flips and stuff." _She…? I rest my case this got weirder._ Mal continued, "Vito and Manitoba are the lady killers." Mal used air quotes when he said "lady killers." Kita giggled. "Vito is triggered when Mike's shirt comes off, and Manitoba is triggered when he puts a hat on. Vito is like Jersey Shore, and Manitoba is Australian…and sexist." He smirked. Kita scoffed, "They sound great." She said sarcastically. Mal chuckled. Kita looked at him, "You're a lady killer to, you know?" Mal looked at her and she blushed. "Am I?" Kita nodded slowly. _Damn it Kita! Just shut up!_ Mal smirked, and looked away.

xxx

The two talked for hours. Laughing, telling secrets, well more like Kita tell him her secrets. Kita glanced at the clock, "3:17AM" "Oh shit." She looked at Mal. "You should go back to you cabin and sleep. You have a challenge tomorrow." Mal yawned, "M'not tired…" He mumbled. Kita rolled her eyes. "Yes you are, Mal. Come on." She stood and grabbed his arm. She pulled him to his feet, and he blinked a few times. "Okay, maybe I'm a little tired." He grinned at her. Kita giggled, and walked him to her door. Kita walked back to her bed, but stopped when Mal said her name. She turned to look at him, and he was standing in her doorway. Kita slowly walked back to him, and looked up at him. "Yes?" Mal cupped her cheek, "Dream of me." He whispered and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Kita blinked and looked up at him. "I will." She said softly, and watched him walk away. She felt her face heat up. _Wow… What was all that about?_ She thought as she changed into her nightclothes.

xxx

Mal walked back to the Boy's Cabin and smacked his forehead repeatedly. _Why did I do that? Ugh! I feel so weird around her! But why? What is it? Is she sick with something_? He burning questioned continued as he laid down and stared up at the bottom of the top bunk. _What's wrong with me…? My…heart is pounding. I feel light headed. I can't think straight around her… Oh no… _His eyes widened as the thought entered his mind. _Is this love?_

xxx

Back in Kita's room she was asking herself all the same things. She gasped, and whispered out loud. "I love him…" _But I barely know him! No…That's not true, we just spend hours together talking to each other. So I do know him…B-but I've never been in love? Why him? Why someone that doesn't even have their own body? …Why Mal…?_ The question remained unanswered as she slipped into darkness and fell asleep.

_Kita looked around Mal castle. She didn't end up in that big room like she always does. She was at the bottom of a staircase _Where's Mal?_ She asked herself, as she looked for the man she apparently loved. She began walking up the stairs. It felt like forever before she finally reached the top. She was now looking down a hallway. At the end was a large door with the name "Mal" carved in it. Kita swallowed, and walked towards the door. She slowly opened it, and saw something that shocked her. Mal wasn't sitting in his chair. He was sitting in the corner, and staring blankly at the wall. "M-Mal?" Kita spoke softly. Mal was snapped out of his trance and looked at Kita. He gingerly tugged on his hair that was covering his eye, before speaking. "Yes?" He sounded so defeated… _My poor demon._ She thought and walked over. "Mal…What are you doing?" She asked as she kneeled in front of him. "What is it about you, Kita?" He asked, and watched her closely. "Wh-what..?" Kita tilted her head. Mal blinked slowly, "You make me feel so strange, but in such a good way. It's confusing…" He mumbled. Kita blushed. "The same goes for you Mal." She said softly. Mal's eyes widened and he looked up to meet her honey gaze. _

_They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but it was only a few minutes. "M-Mal…I have to tell you something." She said, and looked away. Mal continued to watch her. "…What is it?" He asked. Kita bit her lip, and tried to force the words out. "Mal, I… I…I just…" Mal leaned forward, and grabbed her chin. He forced her to look at him. "Say it, Kita." Kita stared back into his black eyes, "Mal, I think I…love you." She whispered. Mal smiled, a real smile. "Strange that an angel would love a demon." He murmured. Kita shook her head, and cupped his cheek in her hand. "No, Mal. I'm far from being an angel." She frowned softly. "You're my angel." He whispered. "You're saving me from my dark hatred, and I've only known you for such a short time." Kita stared at him, and he continued, "I guess love really is more powerful that hate." Kita gasped, "Y-you mean…?" Mal nodded, "Yes, Kita. I love you. I thought I'd never feel this emotion." He looked down. "But, you never know when Mike will gain control again. He might to it tomorrow." Kita's mouth opened, then shut. "Then lets enjoy this time together…" She leaned forward, and kissed him._


	5. Chapter 5

((SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 10! But anyways. Chapter 5 :3 ))

Kita woke up with a gasp. She threw the covers off her flushed, heated body. She blinked a few times, before standing and looking at herself. Her hair was wild, and everywhere. _Damn…_ She blinked, and looked down at her self. _Did we…?_ She did feel a bit sore. _Oh shit._ She thought hard trying to remember last night. She could remember very much from the dream realm; just bits and pieces, and mostly Mal's face. She pulled her hair into a ponytail in hopes it would hide the wildness of it then changed into her regular clothes, before walking out of her room. While she was pasting Chris's office the door was open, and she saw Chef sitting in the chair; putting together to opening of the show. Kita grinned when she saw that he was editing in lots of parts with Chris screaming from the last challenge. She walked away from the door, and giggled. _I better find Mal, and ask him what happened last night._

xxx

Mal opened his eyes, and stretched. "Mmm…" Scott was walking out the door mumbling something about dirt. Mal rolled his eyes, and got out of his bed. Last nights event's suddenly flashed in his mind.

_~He was looking down at Kita with sweat beading on her face, and her hair a mess around her. He couldn't tell where he was…On the floor maybe. Kita's lips were parted and she was breathing heavily. Mal's body was heated, and his bangs were sticking to his face from sweat. His hands were on either side of Kita's head, and he was moving. He heard Kita cry his name out, and then he felt himself clench his teeth as a wave of pleasure came through him. He said Kita's name with husky growl.~_

Mal blinked, and snapped out of the memory. "Well…fuck." _Literally._ The word came unwelcome to his mind. _Wow… I am sick._He groaned, and smacked his forehead. _God, Kita's probably gonna want to talk about this. I'm screwed… No that was last night. What the fuck! The fuck from last night? Wow…_ He rubbed his temples, and shook his head fiercely. _I just need to drop the thought for now…I need to get Zoey back on my side in case Alejandro survived…_ Mal pushed his bangs up into Mike's stupid spiky style before briskly walking out of the boys cabin.

Mal walked up to the girl's cabin, passing Scott eating dirt. **Well…That's different.** He thought as he watched the ginger for a moment before walking up to one of the windows. He already had a plan on how to Zoey on his side. He cleared his throat, "I'm Mike!" He said, tested out his Mike impression. It was as perfect as always. He chuckled and knocked on the window. A moment later Zoey opened it, and saw him. Her eyes narrowed, and her lip curled into a silent snarl. "What do **you** want, Mike? I thought you were with the **intern.**" She said acidly. _Damn, she sure is scary when heartbroken._ Mal blinked "B-but Zoey! That **wasn't** me!" He lied using Mike's annoyingly high voice. "That was **Mal!** He was pretending to be me to ruin our relationship!" Zoey's features softened, and she looked him up and down. "Really, Mike..?" She asked. Mal nodded quickly, "Yes! And I talked to the intern and she said she didn't feel anything for me." Zoey studied him before letting out a breath, and smiling. "Well, I'm glad you're back in control Mike…" Mal inwardly smirked. "Okay…Now I need to tell you something about Alejandro…"

xxx

Mal walked up to Alejandro, and looked back to make sure no one else would hear him. He was disappointed the bears didn't maul him, but he's gonna make sure he's going down the toilet today. "Better watch your step, pal," He said in his normal voice. No use in pretending to Mike in front of him if he already knows. "Or is it **Al?**" He said with a smirk, and crossed his arms over his chest. The Spaniard glared at him. Mal frowned, and raised an eyebrow when he began speaking. "Quite a warning coming from the guy who **tampered with the votes.**" Alejandro said icily. "So what?" Mal said with a bored tone and looked away, before looking back. "Who's gonna believe **you**, the most manipulative player in Total Drama history?" He put his hands on his hips and watched the other teen. "True," The Spaniard began, "I'm not known for being trustworthy. That is why I have procured a DVD full of you at your shiftiest." Alejandro said and picked Mal up by the front of his shirt. Mal's eyes widened when he was lifted up; His tiptoes touching the ground. _He has a DVD? Oh you are going down, Mr. Heartthrob._ Mal thought acidly.

"Your hours here are numbered, pal. Or should I say," Alejandro brought his face closer, "**Mal?**" Mal's eyes narrowed. _I've had enough of this._ He glared at Alejandro, and grabbed his wrist, causing him to let go of his shirt. Mal now stood on his feet, and tightened his hold on the Spaniard's wrist with bone crushing strength. "Ah, wait!" Alejandro said with panic, and kneeled on one knee. Mal raised an eyebrow at him, and ceased his crushing grip, but did not let go. "My people have a saying: _Burros muertos no hablan." _ Mal raised an eyebrow, "Dead donkeys don't talk?" His expression was unamused. Chris's laughter came from the speakers causing both Mal and Alejandro to look that way. "Alejandro **dead donkeys!**" Chris said over the speakers, and laughed more. Alejandro glared in the direction, before looking back up at Mal with pleading eyes. "It's more **poetic** in Spanish, but- argh!" Mal continued crushing Alejandro's wrist. _That was a waste of time…_ He thought and closed his eyes; not even wanting to look at the other camper, but his voice entered his ears. "My point is your secret is safe with me." Mal ignored his words and let his grip tighten more. "What are you guys doing?" Mal's eyes snapped opened when he heard Zoey's voice. Mal turned his face to Zoey, and once again mastered Mike's voice. "Oh, uh. Ha, ha. Alejandro tripped and I was just helping him up." _Stupid, interfering girl._ He thought coldly. Mal smiled sweetly, and grabbed Al's wrist with his other hand and yanked him up. The camper cried out, and rubbed his wrist. "Ha, you should really be more **careful.**" He said and narrowed his eyes at Alejandro, who glared at him.

xxx

Kita sighed. She couldn't find Mal before the challenge started. So now she has to wait. She was sitting on the ground by Chris, and watching the screen beside him. Her eyes widened when she saw Mal almost break Alejandro's wrist. Chris laughed, and talked into his microphone, "Alejandro **dead donkeys!**" He laughed more, and Kita giggled softly. She turned her attention back to the screen where Al was trying to talk his way out of Mal's iron grip. _Wow..He's stronger than I thought…And scarier._She let out a relieved sigh when Zoey came from behind Mal and saved the day. _Thank God. I didn't want to see someone get their wrist broken._ She thought. _I still need to ask him about last night…_ She sighed, and laid back onto the ground. "Wake me up when it's over." She mumbled. Chris mumbled a quick "Sure, whatever" before laughing at campers.

xxx

When the challenge was over Chris woke Kita up by nudging her side with his foot. She opened her eyes, and glared at him. "Seriously?" She groaned, and sat up. She pulled a bit of grass out of her ponytail before standing, and dusting off her backside. She mumbled a quick "Thanks" to Chris, and then began walking back to the Spa Hotel.

xxx

Mal walked to the Spa Hotel with his hands shoved in his pockets. The Elimination Ceremony didn't start for another two hours, so he decided he'd pay Kita a visit and talk to her about what happened. He approached the doors of the hotel, and knocked. The butler opened the door, and looked at him. "Can I help you, sir?" He asked. Mal nodded, "I need to see Kita." He mumbled. The butler raised an eyebrow, before pressing a button on the wall. "Miss Kita. A Mister…" He paused and looked Mal up and down. "Mike is here to see you." He said into the speaker, and then took his finger off the button. There was a paused before Mal heard her voice. "Send him up." The butler looked back at Mal. "I'll escort you to her room." He murmured, and walked towards the stairway. Mal followed him all the way to Kita's room. _Why does he think he needs to escort me?_ He paused his thoughts then rolled his eyes. _Because he probably saw me break everyone's stuff._ The butler stopped outside of Kita's room, and nodded before briskly walking away.

Mal knocked on the door and waited. A moment later Kita answered the door, and smiled. She had her hair down, and was eating an apple. "Hi, Mal." She said before taking another bite of her apple. She stood aside, and gestured for him to enter. Mal walked in, and looked around. Kita hummed and set her apple on her drawer. She swallowed what was in her mouth, and sat on the bed. She patted the empty space beside her. Mal sat down next to her. He felt her eyes on him. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "What happened last night?" She asked quickly, and the looked away.

xxx

Kita quickly regretted the question because Mal's body stiffened beside her. She looked back at him to find he was staring at her. "You don't remember?" He asked. Kita blinked. "No." She said slowly. Mal sighed and closed his eyes briefly. "Mal. Tell me. Please?" She begged. I need to know! Please just tell me! Mal reluctantly opened his eyes, "Well, We…" He paused. Kita stiffened. "We..?" She pushed. Mal scratched the back of his neck. "Had sex..?" He said uneasily. Kita's eyes widened. "Wha…?" She hugged herself, and then looked at Mal. "Well…" She let out breath. "I guess it's not that bad…" She murmured, and looked down. Mal blinked, "What? Really?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Usually girls freak out about this kinda stuff." He said carefully. Kita sighed and shrugged, "Well there's not much we can do about it. It's been done, and we can't change that." _No use in freaking out over something I can't change._ She thought. Mal tilted his head, and she smiled slightly at his confusion. "Mal, I love you, and I'm okay with what happened. As long as it was you." She leaned closer and pecked his cheek.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Mal's lips. "Well, as long as you're not **completely** pissed off at me." He said and playfully elbowed her side. Kita rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "Jerk." She mumbled.

xxx

The two of them talked for the remaining two hours Mal had before he had to go to the Elimination Ceremony; all actions of last night forgotten. "I just hope you don't get voted off." Kita said and gave him a worried look. Mal chuckled, "Please. I got everyone on my side. They're all gonna vote for Al." Kita smiled. "Well…Okay." Mal kissed her forehead. "I better start heading over there." He stood, and walked out of the room. Kita watched him go, and sighed to herself. She let herself fall onto her bed, and stared up at the ceiling. _Please don' t get voted off._ She thought, before squeezing her eyes shut.

xxx

"Congratulations, campers." Chris said with a smile. Mal had taken a seat next to Scott as he listened to the host continue. "This was the fastest voting process in Total Drama history. The votes are unanimous; except for one particularly artistic entry." Chris smirked and held up a picture of Mike that was made to look like the devil. Mal blinked, and narrowed his eyes at the photo. Scott's laughing caught his attention, and he looked at the farm boy with a raised eyebrow. "I wish **I **would've thought of doing something like **that.**" He said with a smirk. Mal glared coldly at the ginger. Scott laughed so more, and looked at Mal. His laughter slowly faded, and he looked away with wide blue eyes. Mal smirked inwardly. _Idiot farm boy…_

Chris continued, "But, everyone else wants Alejandro to surf the porcelain wave machine." Alejandro looked down "Aw man…" Mal smirked. _Another piece falling perfectly into place._ He thought to himself. Chris frowned, "Gee. What a shame." He let all the picture fall, and smirked. "Not really. First, since Zoey won the challenge: She and a camper of her choice get to enjoy the spa along with yours truly, and Gwen." He said, and pointed at the pale camper. Gwen held her hands up. "Nuh Uh!" Mal raised an eyebrow. _This should be good._ "No **way!**" Chris glared at her, "You say what now?" He asked. "I can't take another night stuck in that hotel with you!" Chris crossed his arms over his chest, "Fine. Boney Island it is." Mal had to choke back a laugh, and Gwen gasped. "So, Zoey." Chris began, and walked up to her, "Who ya' bringing?" He asked. Zoey smiled and stood. She turned to Mal, "Mike. He's the only reason I won." She said, and smiled lovingly at him. "Aw. Really?" Mal plastered on a fake smile, and hugged her. "You're the best." He said and closed his eyes; not letting go. _And you're, oh, so gullible._ He thought.

xxx

Mal was laying in his room in the Spa Hotel. His thoughts slowly went to Kita and he smiled to himself. _I love her…_ He thought, and felt happy for once. Then it all fell to pieces when he was sucked back into Mike's subconscious. "What?" Mal looked around frantically. He knew this wasn't a dream. If it was he'd be in his tower. "No!" He tired to take over again, but couldn't. "Ah! It is him!" He heard the voice of a female shriek. Mal whipped his head around, and glared at the owner of the voice. Svetlana was staring wide-eyed at him. Chester was sitting on the ground with his hands covering his eyes. Mal stalked closer to the shocked personality. "You will help me get back out of here." He growled in Svetlana's face. "Y-yes. Svetlana w-will help you." She whimpered.


	6. Chapter 6

((chapter 6! :) Dont worry. Mike won't stay in control for long...But the stuff Mal has to do to gain control again...Wow...And what lengths will he go to to keep control?))

Mike blinked and looked around. _Am I back in control?_ He grinned. "Oh thank God. I guess Mal must of gotten weaker…But how?" He questioned himself, and sat up. "Whoa. I'm in the Spa Hotel? Well, Mal must have been good at the challenges." Mike rubbed his brown eyes, and stood. _I gotta find Zoey._ He thought, and wandered out of the room.

xxx

Kita was walking down the hall to Mal's room, and bumped into him. "Oh! Sorry." He said with a friendly tone. Kita tilted her head, and her eyes widened. "Mike?" She unconsciously said out loud. Mike blinked, "Uh, yeah. But how do you know me?" Kita's studied him with panicky eyes.

"Wh-what happened to Mal?" She asked frantically. "Wha..? Mal? Why would you want to talk to him?" Mike asked cautiously. _No. No no no! Mal! _"I-I…" Kita looked around. Mike studied her. "You…had feelings for him?" He raised an eyebrow. Kita felt herself blush. "Y-yes…" She whispered, and clasped her hands together. Mike sighed, "Well, I guess that answers my question."

Kita blinked and looked up at him. "What question?" Mike smiled nervously, "Well, I was wondering how Mal got weak enough for me to gain control again, and you must be his weakness." Kita stared blankly at him. "Oh." She looked away. "Well, I better get back to my room." She hurried away, and heard Mike call after her. She slammed her door shut, and sat on her bed. Tears slowly began to fall from her face, and she choked back a sob.

xxx

_Mal looked at Svetlana with cold black eyes. "Come on…Give it to me." He growled. He had the other personality pushed against the wall of Mike's subconscious. Svetlana stared at Mal with fearful eyes. "N-no! Svetlana will never do such a thing." _

_Mal narrowed his eyes, "Fine. I'll just take it from you." He pushed his lips against hers, and grabbed her shoulders in a bone-crushing grip to keep her still. He used his tongue to part her lips, and slowly inhaled her power. Svetlana struggled against him. He pulled away, and smirked. _

_Svetlana was gasping. "You are evil." She hissed. "That was Svetlana's only way out. Now I must regenerate for more power to return!" Mal raised an eyebrow at her. "So?" He smirked, and licked his lips. Svetlana glared at him, and roughly wiped her mouth off. _

xxx

Mike wandered around the hotel in search for Zoey_. I need to find her and fix whatever Mal broke._ He thought as he searched. He found the butler, and smiled with relief. The butler tilted his head. "Yes?" He said blandly. "I was wondering if you could show me where Zoey's room is?" He asked, and played with his thumbs.

The butler studied him before nodding. "Right this way." He murmured, and walked down the hallway. He stopped by the door that was right next to Mike's room. _Oh…Duh._ He mentally smacked himself in the face. "Oh, thanks!" He said, and waved as the older man walked away. He knocked on the door, and smiled when Zoey answered.

xxx

"Yeah, you already told me that Mike." Zoey said, and tilted her head when Mike said he was back in control. "Did I…?" _Hmm. I guess Mal didn't mess too much up. _Mike smiled, "Ha ha, I guess I did." Zoey giggled, "Weirdo." She said playfully. Mike grinned, "Yeah." Zoey twirled a strand of her red hair with a finger. "Is that all you wanted Mike?" Mike nodded, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Yup. Thanks Zoey!" He said and hurried back to his room. He let out a relieved sigh.

_Okay. Everything was still good with Zoey and me. Thank God. _He laid down on his bed, and smiled. _Now I just have to pray Mal doesn't take over again… _Mike thought nervously, before letting himself fall asleep.

xxx

_Mike woke up in his subconscious, and blinked. "Svetlana?" He called. "Chester?" He began walking and looked around. "Where could they be?" He asked himself. He got a very unsuspected answer. "They're hiding from __**me**__, of course." The low voice of Mal growled from behind him. _Oh no._ Mike gulped, and turned to face his malevolent personality. "Hey bud-" He was cut off by Mal slamming his fist into Mike's face. Mike fell backwards, "F-fuck, Mal!" He said, and spit of a bit of blood. _

_Mike rubbed the spot where he was punched, and glared at Mal. _Well, He still has the force of a tank when he punches_. Mike thought sourly. Mal stalked closer, and knelt himself on top of Mike. Mike's brown eyes widened, "M-Mal? Wh-what are you doing?" Mike went to push The Malevolent One off, but Mal grabbed both his wrists in one hand. He held them above Mike's head causing him to lean even closer. _What is he gonna do?_ Mike thought; panicked._

_Mike stared up at him with large eyes, and began to struggle in Mal iron grip. Mal smirked, and only tightened his grip. Mike whimpered, and his struggling ceased. "I need you power, Mike." He said in a singsong voice, and leaned even closer until his breath was on Mike's lips. Mike's eyes widened even more. "What! Mal! N-No! Y-you wouldn't! You know the only way to do that is to…" Mike's voice trailed off, and he looked away. He didn't even want to think about what Mal would have to do. _

It'd be so unnatural if he did._ Mike thought, and blushed as he looked back up at Mal, who was smirking down at him. "I know…" He said darkly, and licked his lips. Mike's breath hitched. Oh God. He isn't joking around! He's gonna do it! "B-but-" Mike was cut off as Mal slammed his lips against his._

_xxx_

_Mal slammed his lips against Mike's. Mike struggled underneath him, and Mal tighten his hold on Mike's wrists even more until he heard a faint crack. Mike cried out, and Mal pulled away._

_Mal's black eyes bore into Mike's brown ones. "Tut tut. You must keep still. I'll have to redo this." He murmured, and leaned back down. Mal, gentler than last time, placed his lips on Mike's. Just as he did to Svetlana, he used his skilled tongue to part the other's lips before breathing in his power. Mal pulled away, and licked his lips. "That wasn't so bad. Now was it?" He asked._

_Mike was coughing underneath him, and Mal let go of his wrists. Mike wiped his mouth off and glared up at Mal. "That was sick, Mal." He spat. Mal's just smirked, "Well I got what I needed. You're of no use to me anymore, Mike." Mike glared at him, and shoved him off. "You still have Kita, Mal!" Mal raised an eyebrow, "So what?" Mike's eyes narrowed. "She's your weakness, Mal. I will gain control again." Mal stared impassively at Mike. "A weakness..?" He said slowly, and began to disappear from Mike's subconscious. _

xxx

Mal blinked his eyes open, and stared up at the ceiling. "Then I'll just have to get rid of that weakness…" He murmured darkly.


	7. Chapter 7

((SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 11!))

Kita slowly opened her eyes to the sound of something breaking down in the main lobby. "What the Hell..?" She groggily looked at her clock. "It's 3 in the fucking **morning.**" She groaned, and sat up. She tied her messy hair up in a ponytail, and silently walked down to the main lobby.

Kita reached the bottom of the stairs, and saw Mike throwing paintings everywhere. She looked down at the floor where shards of a vase were. "Uh…Mike? What are you doing?" Mike spun around, and looked at her wide-eyed. Kita hesitantly walked closer, and looked up at him. "Hey. I asked you a-"She stopped in the middle of her sentence. Cold black eyes were staring down at her, and she knew those eyes anywhere. "M-Mal? You're back in control?" Her voice got higher from excitement and relief. Mike slapped a hand over her mouth. "Of course I am." He said quietly in his own voice. _Oh thank God._ Kita thought, and smiled behind his cold hand. _Geez…_ "Your hands are really cold." His hand muffled her voice. Mal smirked, and let his hand drop back to his side.

Kita grinned up at him before leaping on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Mal didn't even respond. She peeked an eye open at him, and saw his impassive gaze staring back at her. She frowned against his lips, and let herself drop back onto her feet. "Mal?" She tilted her head, and stared at him. Mal smirked and stole a quick kiss from her lips, "Gotcha." He murmured, and reached over to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Kita smiled, and glared playfully. "Oh, you're **mean.**" Mal chuckled, and Kita looked around. "You do know I'll have to clean this up right?" She gave him a _you're lucky I love you_ look, and his smirk fell. "What about the other interns? Can't **they** do it?" He asked, and arched a brow at her. Kita groaned, "Chris sent them all somewhere like a week ago, and left me here. Jerk." She mumbled and crossed her arms. Mal smirked, "Well, then I'm sorry you have to clean all this up." Kita gaped at him. "Mal!" She snapped. Mal laughed, and put a finger to his lips with a smug smile. Kita glared at him. _Oh he is so lucky, or that smug face of his and the rest of him would be 12 feet deep by now._ She thought hotly.

Kita sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you even doing, Mal?" Mal looked around, "I'm looking for a DVD Alejandro hid. It has evidence of me being, well, **me.**" He said, and kicked at a glass shard. "Where?" Kita blinked. "Somewhere in the Spa Hotel…" He looked around before he face snapped back to her. "Have you seen it?" He snapped. Kita held her hands up, "No…I haven't." She mumbled. _Geez! Someone put a little more asshole in their coffee this morning._ Mal narrowed his eyes, and then nodded. "If you say so…" Kita yawned, and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatevers. I'm going back to bed…" Mal smiled, and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well." He whispered and a look of sadness crossed his face. Kita frowned, and studied him. "Oh…kay…" She said slowly, and walked back up to her room.

Kita laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling. _Why did he look at me like that…?_ She thought before slipping into a dreamless sleep.

xxx

Mal watched Kita walk back up the stairs. He sighed softly, and his bangs fell back into his face. He pushed them back up before continuing to search for the DVD, but his mind was side tracked. _How am I gonna get rid of this weakness…? _

Mal had been searching for hours, and he still couldn't find the DVD. God damn it, Alejandro! "Where is it?" He said in a singsong voice. "Where did Alejandro hide it?" He asked no one in particular as he threw stuff. He threw a potted plant against the wall, and it shattered and fell to the floor. "Mike, what happened?" Zoey asked as she stood in the doorway. Mal stood from behind the mangled bed, "Oh, eh hum. Oh, uh Hey Zoey!" He said in Mike's friendly voice. Think you idiot! "I was just helping to water the plants, and I dropped one." He said with a fake smile, and walked over to the redhead. "Against the wall." He gestured to the wall. "So…" He laughed nervously and looked away. Zoey studied him, "Okay…" She said unsurely, and walked out.

xxx

Mal sat in the confessional, and glared at the camera. "Alejandro has incriminating footage of me DVD, and hid it somewhere in the hotel." Mal murmured, and put his hands on his knees. "He said: Its in the art. But how can anyone tell which piece has been tampered with it's all so hideous." He looked away and thought of all the picture of Chris. He looked back at the camera, and let his hands fall back off his knees. "I also know Zoey's getting suspicious." He began, and his eyes narrowed at the camera. "That could be a problem. Especially with Mike on the loose in my head." He paused, "His head…Our head- whatever!" He said with annoyance. Mal smirked, "He won't be able to hide from me much longer…" He said darkly and exited the confessional. Mal sighed, and pushed his bangs back up to Mike's horrific spiky style. _Kita is a weakness. You must get rid of her._ He thought, and stared blankly at the ground. "Or you'll soon cease to exist." He said quietly.

xxx

_Mike, Chester, and Svetlana heard Mal's words, and thoughts. "What does he mean 'cease to exist?'" Svetlana asked Mike, and tilted her head. Mike frowned, and continued walking. "Well, Mal is made up of all my malice. My hatred…" Mike sighed, "So him being in love is against everything he is. So if his, and Kita's relationship stays he'll get weaker, and weaker until he finally fades away." Svetlana frowned, "Poor Mal. It must be horrible not being able to love someone." Chester piped in, "Well lets hope the little nut stays in love so we'll be rid of him for good!" He said, and waved his cane. Svetlana shot Chester a glare, "Svetlana found that statement to be as cold and heartless as Mal." Chester rolled his eyes, "Cold and heartless. More reason we should get rid of him forever." Mike groaned, and looked back at them. "Hey. I know Mal has done us a lot of wrong. And I mean __**a lot**__ of wrong, but Svetlana is right. It must be terrible not being able to fall in love." Mike said and shuddered at the thought of not being able to love Zoey._

_xxx _

_Mike looked around. "I think Mal is getting weaker." He murmured and looked back at Chester and Svetlana. "Arrgh! So am __**I**__. I gotta sit down!" He complained. "Sitting is for after victory!" Svetlana said, and pumped a fist in the air. Chester turned around and pointed a finger in her face. "Who asked ya', __**comrade**__?" Svetlana stuck her tongue out at him. Mike stopped and looked up at a stage with a smiling, and frowning face at the top. A curtain was covering the rest of the stage. "What the heck?" Mike murmured. A familiar voice spoke from behind the curtain, "Ay yo! Finally an audience!" The curtain opened to reveal Vito on top of the rock he was chained to. He smiled at the trio, and had a Mal puppet on his lap. Vito looked at the puppet, "Yo, Dominic. I hear your dog has no nose! How does he smell?" He asked the little Mal puppet. "Terrible!" He made the little Mal say, but it was obvious he was moving his lips. _

_There was a "_Ba dun tst_" in the back ground, and Chester laughed. "Ah, genius!" He said and continued to laugh. "Give him a nickel!" Mike and Svetlana looked at Chester like he was crazy. Mike looked back at Vito, "Come on Vito! Ditch the dummy and join us!" He said and ran up to him. "We need you if we're gonna defeat Mal." He looked up at the shirtless personality. Vito took a sip of water from the glass that was sitting beside him. "Defeat Mal?" Little Mal said as Vito drank. "Not possible." Vito dropped his glass, and spit his water out. "Wow," Chester began "Vito's skit is hilarious!" Svetlana put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. "I-uh-I-I didn't say nuttin'!" He said with a worried expression. Mike blinked, "So who did?" Confusion etched itself on Mike's face. "__**Me!**__" The little Mal said, and rose up in the air. The others screamed as it's eye glowed red, and it laughed evilly. Suddenly it's eye burst in to flames. "You'll never defeat me!" It said, and flew in front of Mike then laughed in his face. Mike glared at the dummy, and grabbed it by the feet. He began smashing it against the chain that was holding Vito. Each time Mike struck the dummy to the chain it let out an "Ow!" until Mike finally broke both the chain and dummy. "Lets go!" He said, and ran forward. Vito smiled, "Whoa. Uh yeah! Sure!" He said and hopped off the rock to follow. "W-wait up!" _

xxx

"Behold." Chris began. He was standing in front of a large screen with a map of the island on it. All the campers stood behind the line, along with two weak looking interns. Kita frowned and looked at the other interns. "My sad, skinny interns." He finished and gestured to the wasted away interns. Kita blinked and tilted her head. _Is that what happened to the other interns? Gees Chris!_ She looked at the host, and he gave her a wink. She rolled her eyes and looked away. Chris walked over to the other interns and put both his hands on both their shoulders. "I totally forgot to feed them this week!" He said while grinning. Mal laughed, and Kita couldn't help but giggle at the way he laughed. Chris laughed, "I know! Funny, right?"

While Chris was explaining the challenge Mal caught Kita's eyes. He gave her a concerned look and she smiled, and waved her hand as if to say she was fine. Mal smiled and directed his attention back to Chris. Kita watched as all the campers where handed bowls. Bowls? Oh yeah the ice cream challenge. "The first person to have their sundae completely consumed by one of the interns wins." He explained. "On your marks." He pulled a horn from behind his back and blew it. The campers stood there and stared at him. Chris rolled his eyes, "What are you waiting for? They're **hungry**! Scram!" He blew the horn again, and the campers took off.

Kita watched them go, and smirked, "Well that was interesting." She said to herself. Chris grinned, "Actually it's pretty normal." He said, and came to stand beside her. "Wasn't talking to you, McClain." She said and flipped her brunette hair over her shoulder. _Man, I wish I put my hair up this morning._ She thought, and hugged herself.

xxx

Kita watched the screen with Chris. Mal was behind a boulder trying not to get burned by the mutant fire breathing flower. Zoey came up behind Mal. "Mike, are you okay?" she asked him. "Oh, I will be. I just have to fix something." The two screamed and ducked as the flower spat fire at them. Kita's eyes widened. Oh no don't do anything stupid, Mal! She thought and bit her lip nervously as she watched. "You have to beat Gwen or else we're both on the chopping block. Hurry!" He urged the redhead. "Okay!" Zoey said and smiled. "But if I win I promise we'll both go to the spa." She kissed his cheek, and Kita narrowed her eyes at the screen. When Zoey ran away from Mal to get the chocolate sauce Mal picked up a rock. "Let's rock." He said and smirked at the stone. Kita faceplamed herself and groaned. "God that was a terrible pun." She shook her head and looked back to the screen.

The screen cut to the confessional where Mal was sitting. He was smirking at the camera. "This challenge is getting to close for my liking. It's time for a little sabotage." He murmured.

The screen cut back to the fire breathing plant. Kita gasped when Mal shoved a rock in it's spout. _Oh my God he's gonna get himself killed!_ She thought panicked. Mal dipped his bowl in the chocolate, and ran away fast enough before the flower exploded. Kita let out a relieved sigh, and smiled. Mal stood by the charred chocolate and laughed evilly. "Hey!" Scott and Courtney ran up with their bowls, and Mal smirked at them. "What are you doing?" Scott asked angrily. Mal cleared his throat, "Oh, uh it was an accident." He lied using Mike's voice and smiled sweetly. "Sorry." He ran away laughing. _Real smooth Mal._ Kita thought and rolled her eyes.

xxx

Kita narrowed her eyes when Courtney said that her rancid ice cream was for Chris's interns. Kita turned to Chris and grinned, "Hey Chris. I got an idea. I have a feeling you'll like it." Chris looked at her. "Lay it on me." Kita rubbed her hands together. "Well, what if the campers ate their own sundaes?" She suggested, and arched a brow. Chris grinned, "Genius! Have fun with you sundae Courtney!" He said to the screen. Kita giggled, and bowed. "Thank you. I know. I'm brilliant." Chris smirked, and held his hand up. Kita smirked, and slapped her hand against his. "Yeah, have fun with you ice cream Courtney." She said with cold amusement, and glared at the screen.

Xxx

Courtney ran past the finish line. "Woohoo! I win!" She said, and walked to the hungry interns. "Eat it interns!" She said, and put the bowl of rancid sundae in their faces. Chris smiled, and walked up to Courtney. "Surprise! Change of plans. You have to your own sundae!" Kita giggled at Courtney's face. The other campers smiled happily and looked down at their sundaes.

Kita put a spoon in Courtney's sundae and smirked. "Eat up." She said in a singsong voice before giving the other campers their spoons. "First to finish wins immunity. Everyone else is on the chopping block. So, dig in!" Chris said. The other campers began to eagerly eat their sundaes, but Courtney who lifted a spoonful to her nose and sniffed it. Kita had to hold back a laugh when it looked like she was going to throw up.

"Ah!" Gwen cried, and held her head. "Brain freeze!" Scott chuckled, and Gwen glared at him. "Easy to laugh when you have no brain to freeze." She said acidly to Scott. Kita laughed, and covered her mouth to muffle the noise. "You're just jealous cause I'm almost done." Scott said with a mouthful of his dirt sundae. "Finished!" Zoey said, and raised her bowl in the air. The redhead's mouth was covered in chocolate. "Boom! Just like that Zoey wins the challenge, and immunity!" Chris announced.

Courtney let out a relieved "Yes!" And Scott walked up to her. "You gonna eat that?" He asked. "Here!" She said and went to hand the bowl to Scott. "Not so fast." Chris said, and glared at the brunette camper. "Everyone has to eat they're own sundae. 'Member?" Chris glared and continued, "You're not getting anything else to eat until you finish that sundae you thought was good enough to feed my interns." He gestured to starving interns. "I wouldn't feed them that." He scolded, and walked past Courtney with his hands clasped behind his back, and his eyes closed.

"It's not my fault!" Courtney said, "Mike ruined the chocolate on **purpose.**" She said angrily, and gestured to Mal. Zoey gave Mal a questioning look and he smiled innocently at her. "But you the one who put **it** in your sundae." Chris told her. "What was I supposed to do? Skip the chocolate sauce?" She asked. Chris looked back at her. "Yes!" He snapped with his hands balled to fist. "Well," Courtney began slowly, "Now I know for next time?" Her statement came out like more of a question. Kita scoffed. _I doubt there'll be a next time for __**her.**_She thought sourly.

xxx

Later Chris stood by the giant toilet, and smiled at the campers. Kita stood beside him. She wasn't really nervous this time, because she knew there was no way Mal would get voted off. "All right!" Chris started, "I've tabulated the votes, and tonight's loser, three votes to two, is Courtney!" Chris said and gestured to the camper in the toilet. Courtney was still holding her sundae. "You can't flush me yet! I'm still eating!" She lied, and made fake eating sounds as she pretended to eat a spoonful of the sundae. "That's the spirit!" Chris said with his thumb on the button that flushed the toilet. "Never give up!" He pushed the button, and down went Courtney. "I know. We're all gonna miss her. Eh." He shrugged, and as did the other campers. Kita smiled at their reactions. "Well, she wasn't all bad." Scott said thoughtfully. "Congrats on making it to the finally four." Chris said and walked up to Zoey. "Zoey, the spa is all yours," Zoey and Mal smiled at each other. "Because from now on winners can't take anyone along with them." Mal raised an eyebrow and glared at Chris.

"Oh no." Zoey said beside Mike, and frowned. "Really? Sorry, Mike." She said and looked down. Mal put on a smile, "No worries." He said in Mike's voice, "You deserve it." Kita could tell he was lying through his gapped teeth, and that he was also pissed off. Zoey walked away from him to the spa, and Mal's calm facial features distorted into anger.

Kita hesitantly walked up to him. "M-Mal?" Mal turned his angry gaze to her, "What?" He snapped harshly. Kita winced at his tone, and looked away. "Sorry for what happened." Mal looked away, and glared at nothing. "It's not your fault." He muttered.

xxx

Rage. That was the only thing Mal felt right now. "Mal? Please calm down." Kita said as she stood in front of him. "You can win the next challenge and be in the spa hotel." Mal looked at her, and his black eyes narrowed. _I know what I have to do…_ He thought.

His rage morphed into sadness, and he sighed. "You're right…" He looked away before looking back. He plastered on a fake smile. "Hey, I have an idea…How about we get ourselves cleaned up, and have a picnic on the beach?" He said slowly. _I know what I have to do…_ The thought repeated in his mind, and he felt nervous knots in his stomach.

Kita smiled up at him. Her honey eyes were bright and happy. Mal's blackened heart broke a bit, and he felt a lump form in his throat. "Mal that sounds so romantic." She said happily. "I'd love to do that!" Mal forced a smiled, and leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips. "Well, go get ready, and see if you can steal some food from the spa. I'll be waiting for you." He murmured, and rested his forehead against hers. Kita nodded, and kissed him soft on the lips. "I'll be there in thirty minutes with some chips, and water bottles." She said with a grin. "Fancy, huh?" Mal nodded, "Very." He said, and made a shooing motion. "Now go get ready." Kita giggled, "Okay, Mal." She ran ahead a bit, but stopped at looked back. "Oh, and Mal?" Mal looked at her, "Yeah?" Kita smiled softly, "I love you." She murmured, then continued jogging back to the Spa Hotel. Mal's bangs fell back into place so that they were covering his eye. He swallowed hard, and whispered the words, "I love you too."

Mal walked to the Mess Hall where Chef Hatchet cooked, and snuck in. He searched around for an object he was looking for, and finally found one. A kitchen knife. He stared at his reflect in the knife. _I know what I have to do…_ He repeated once more.

…

_I have to kill her._

xxx

Kita walked from the spa, and head for the beach. She wore her leather jacket over her turtleneck, and carried a bag of potato chips and two bottles of water. She tugged gentle at her ponytail, and after a minute or two she reached the beach.

The moon shone on the water, and she smiled brightly. She set the bag, and bottles down on the sandy ground, and looked around. _Where's Mal? He said he's be waiting._ She thought, and frowned as she looked for him. She sighed, and walked closer to the water. She stared down at her reflect for what felt like forever. She finally saw a shadow looming behind her in the reflection of the water. She recognized Mal, and smiled. She turned to hug him, "Mal-" She stopped suddenly when she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

Kita slowly looked down to see what the problem was. A knife. A knife was in her chest. Some blood leaked out and stained her gray turtleneck. A tan hand held the knife, and she slowly looked up to see Mal's shadowed face. Tears pricked her eyes, and then rolled down her face. _He…He.. stabbed me?_ She tried to speak, but couldn't. Only quiet noises came from her. Mal yanked the knife out of her chest, and more blood flowed out. Kita fell to her knees as her vision stared to fade. She looked up at Mal, and his dark face was the last thing she saw before everything when black.

xxx

Mal stared down at Kita's dead body. Tears ran down his face, and he looked away. "I'm sorry." He whispered before falling to his knees. He pulled Kita's lifeless body to him, "I **had** to do it. I had to. I had to! I didn't want to die." He said as more hot tears fell. "You were my **weakness**. You…You had to die so I could live." He whispered. He kissed her cold forehead, and stood.

He wiped his wet face, and picked up Kita's limp form. He carried her into the woods were he hid a shovel. He set her down on the ground, and began to dig.


End file.
